The invention relates to the field of lighting stands. More specifically, the invention relates to lighting stand having an improved system for attaching a truss.
In the past, lighting stands have traditionally used methods of attaching a crossbar that are difficult to attach to the upright or base portion of the stand. Lighting stands are most often used by bands and disc jockeys to holding various styles of lighting devices that provide an atmosphere of excitement and enthusiasm, for example, disco balls, tracking lights, etc. Generally and most advantageously, these crossbars are mounted to the base portion by a single person, but frequently a second person is needed, particularly when the crossbar is to be assembled with the lights already attached.
In this regard, the present invention solves the problem of the prior art by providing a simpler method of attachment of a crossbar or truss to a base unit.